Dawn Light
by Midnight's Painful Cry
Summary: When Anothny's parents die, she was to move with her sister, who hated her. Now that her sister is dead she is to move in with her twenty year old brother, Dustin. When she gets there she finds out that something is following her. and its not humen.
1. Home

_'Thought'_

"speak"

**'Creepy voices or if there are two people talking in someone elses' head' _(not in this chapter though)_**

Chapter one

Living with a person you haven't seen in years is hard. I would know. Four months ago, my mother and father died; plane crash, going to visit my sister Flora, who lived in New York. I had stayed home this year. Not liking her boyfriend of the roommate she lived with and the fact she never liked me.

"I _don't_ like you." Were the last words she said to me. Now she's dead too. I was on a plane to Seattle. Going from California to New York was as far as I would go, but my brother Dustin lived in Seattle. One of the coldest places I've been.

I hope brother isn't like our sister...

I thought as I waited in the airport. I didn't wait long; my brother was there in less than five minutes." Hey little sister. "He said, smiling at me softly and fatherly. I smiled back at him; warm and gentle.

"Well… let's go…we're going on a road trip…so do you need clothes? Female things? "Dustin asked me and I knew it was a hard topic to get to. "No. I'm fine." I replied as he took my bags.

"So… where are we going Dustin?"

"To Forks...And back."

"Why are we going to Forks?"

He looked at me and smiled, blushing lightly, it was for a girl." Well….My girlfriend…" I nodded and smiled. _He's happy here._ That sentence ran through my mind until we got home. Dustin's house was big enough for a family of four and was a cream color.

"It's not much..." he said rubbing the back of his head. I smiled and kissed his cheek." I like it." He smiled and nodded as we walked in to the house. It was nice looking inside and clean.

"I hope you like your new room." He said shyly, blushing slightly again as his phone rang."I got it." He said running to the living room and I smiled; it wasn't going to take long to get use to living here. I looked around the room that was now mine. It was pale blue. The room was big, as it could be the master it's the master bedroom then... _It was Dustin's._ He was giving me his room. I walked down stairs and looked for him. And when I found him, he was in a different Master bedroom. It was hidden in a smaller room. Somehow it was in his house.

"I made this room so you can have a bigger room…I know mom and dad didn't give you a new room at your old house." He said holding a picture in his hands. I already knew what it was. a picture of mom and dad and us. He looked up from the picture and looked at me. Pained.

"Anthony come here." Dustin whispered, holding his hand out to me. I took it and let him guild me to his chest. Dustin and I have things in command. We both have an understanding with events, like this one.

"I'm sorry…" He said his lips on my hair. I just let him hold me, eyes blank. Dustin didn't let go, he held me until his phone rang."I'm sorry. It's Ann." He whispered and I pulled away, giving him room. He smiled and answered happily.

"Hey Ann." That's all I heard. I walked out to give him time to talk privately.

Walking around, I saw the kitchen I saw a lot of Ann's things. Pink and purple. I knew this, Dustin hated those colors. He'd always say he chose pale or dark colors.

She really is the opposite of my brother.

I thought as I came across something I didn't want to see.

"Crap. In the kitchen…" I shivered with disgust at the thought of _that_ happening here. But It was his house so he can do what he like. I just hope he knows that I'm only sixteen and has never dated so I never done _that_. I walked away from the kitchen in hopes I would forget with I just saw in there.

"Anthony?" Dustin's voice rang though the house as he looked for me. Stopping I looked back and waited. It didn't take long for him to find me, only two minutes. It took me longer to get here sadly. Soon my blond haired brother walked in and was smiling.

"Want to go to forks now or tomorrow?" Dustin chuckled and I raised a brow. He had his girlfriend on loudspeaker.

That little sneak.

I thought and nodded, smiling."Sure big brother." I said, Smiling and nodding more. Dustin smiled widely and nodded back, then went back to talking to Ann. I smiled and looked at him walk away and then walked the opposite direction. As I walked I saw a family picture. It wasn't _my _family, but someone elses'. There nine people in the picture all smiling and happy.

I looked at it more, curious of why it was in my brother's home. Turning it around to see the script written on it I saw it

****

The Cullen Family, January 5, 2008. Forks, Washington.

"The Cullen's....?" I said aloud, and the room went dark. My eyes were wide, my body shook. There was something in the hall with me.

**Its a cliffhanger. a some-what scary one but oh well new ending for me. So yeah it was fun!**


	2. New place so fast and new people

**Okay! yeah right now I'm in a bass battle with my real older sister and its fun! ^.^ but yeah here's chapter two!**

**Then..**

_"Anthony?" Dustin's voice rang though the house as he looked for me. Stopping I looked back and waited. It didn't take long for him to find me, only two minutes. It took me longer to get here sadly. Soon my blond haired brother walked in and was smiling._

_"Want to go to forks now or tomorrow?" Dustin chuckled and I raised a brow. He had his girlfriend on loudspeaker._

That little sneak**.**

_I thought and nodded, smiling. "Sure big brother." I said, Smiling and nodding more. Dustin smiled widely and nodded back, then went back to talking to Ann. I smiled and looked at him walk away and then walked the opposite direction. As I walked I saw a family picture. It wasn't my family, but someone else's'. There nine people in the picture all smiling and happy._

_I looked at it more, curious of why it was in my brother's home. Turning it around to see the script written on it I saw it_

_**The Cullen Family, January 5, 2008. Forks, Washington.**_

_"The Cullen's....?" I said aloud, and the room went dark. My eyes were wide, my body shook. There was something in the hall with me._

**Now..**

I turned to see what was there. The darkness burned my eyes as I strained them to see.

_There_! I thought when I saw a creature on the wall. It looked crippled and dead looking. My eyes widened at the sight, the eyes on me as it moved forward. A scream was heard and I realized. There was one gripping my left ankle.

"Get off!" I shouted, kicking at it, dropping the picture. As I did that my eyes closed, head throbbing. When I opened my eyes one was in my face. What I saw...was me, bruised and beat. Blood dripping from my lip, eyes cold...and dead. "Anthony! Anna!!" I heard my brother as I opened my mouth and cried for him. For the first time..... I needed him to save me. As if he heard me he came, panting heavily as he held me. I shook as harder than I could imagine. I was scared, those _things _had my face. And it like as if.. _They_ held my future in their eyes.

"Anna....what's wrong?" Dustin asked me. I looked up at him, tears falling off my cheeks. "The lights turned _off_!" I cried the reply, my eyes on his. Dustin shook his head and sighed.

"They didn't Anthony..... I was in the house packing my things.." he said flatly, letting me go. I looked at him as if he was joking. _That_ could be fake! You can't fake that look!

"What-I-Brother you have to believe me!" I said and showed him my ankles. They had hand shaped bruises on them. Dustin looked at me in worry.

"What have you done?"

I looked at his face as he said that. No way did he think I did that. Why would I? Because my mom and dad died? No. I wouldn't. I couldn't. I had only him, as my brother to care about_. _Why.

"Wha- You think I did this to myself?" I accused. Never in my life has anyone thought that.

Dustin looked at me and sighed again, rolling his eyes and walking away. "If you're going to do that just say you did." he said as he turned the corner. I stared at his exit and cried. I couldn't believe my brother. Finally being able to move I walked down stairs to see my bags at the front door with Dustin's.

_we're going already...? YES!!!_ I thought, wanting to get out of this house. Grabbing a bag I waited, headphones in my ears as I hummed the ending half of the song lyrics.

_I'm trying, I'm trying,But I'm lying, I'm lyingCause I'm crying, I'm crying, I'm dyingWithout you there's nobody, nobody, nobodyThat moves me like you do _

_I'm still in loveI'm telling you straight upStill in loveI can't believe we could break upI'm still in loveCan we get, can we get back to it, can we get, can we get backCause I'm still in love, still in love_

Soon my brother walked over; pissed and sad. I guess I knew why. The thought I would hurt myself still processed in his head.

"Get in the car.." he said and sighed. "Ann wants us to move in with her."

_That quick_? I thought as he handed me a stun gun. I looked at him questionably. Why do I need this? Dustin glared at me and kissed my cheek. I stood there in shock at his look.

"Dustin? Why do I need this?" I asked turning to him since he was out the door. Dustin did not answer me, just threw things in the car.

"_Dustin!!!_" I shouted. I had it. He wasn't listening to me, looking at me. It wasn't even a _day _and he hates me. Once he got in the car I followed in, eyes blank and distant.

"Brother… Who are the Cullen's?" I asked after three hours of him driving. We passed a McDonalds and went to a gas station, his eyes on the road until he parked the car.

"What?" he asked looking at me, his blue eyes on my blue ones. The pools putting me in a trance. But there was a tint of gold in his. "The Cullen family? Do you know them?" I asked "I saw a picture."

He looked at me hard and sighed, mumbling something lowly.

"I knew Edward when he was a senior and some how became his friend, we exchanged family pictures when I graduated." he said quietly, smiling.

"I also know what he is and am okay with it." he said smiling and held my cheek, my brown hair slipping out of his grasp as he raised my head up to look at him.

"Wha-what do you mean?" I asked and took his words to memory. Dustin shook his head at me as a sigh that he had nothing else to say and asked if I was hungry. I nodded at that and smiled at him and looked at the window as he left to get me something. I unbuckled my seat belt and brought my knees to my chest as I listened to my favorite song; it was what use to keep me from killing myself. Though I had one of the '_perfect_' lives before the accident. I was in pain, I got to so to dances or anything. I was happy at first; but after awhile I realized I was missing things my friends were experiencing. What I should have too.

As a blinked the car turned dark, nothing could be seen. I gasped at hands on my shoulders and tried to get out of the car.

It wouldn't open, a s if it was jammed in. I had looked around and saw a light in the back of the car. The light close and was showing me the three creatures in the car. One in the driver's seat, one holding my legs, and the other…covering my eyes. I struggled to get free as the light began to warm my skin, causing the thing behind me to release me. My eyes widened at a screech and I turned to see that the other two as well had disappeared and my brother was in the car.

"hey…I got you a muffin…I didn't know what flavor you liked so.. I got them all" he said as he started the car. I smiled and thanked him, deciding not to tell him this time.

"So…..what's your major?" I asked him, eating the vanilla muffin second, after the blueberry. Dustin, who was looking at the sharp turns looked at me slightly and back at the road.

"I'm majoring in Business Technology" He said as the sharp turns stopped. And soon after a sign that was to the right..

**Welcome to La Push**

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to sleep, just a wink of it would make my day. But sleep wasn't on my brothers agenda. Dustin had blasted his music loudly and I jumped up, gasping as if he shocked me.

"Brother!" I shouted over the music, frustrated that he would do that. Dustin didn't hear me and soon I saw the forks sign 48 miles away from the La Push one.

"Here we are." Dustin said lowering the music that was to me _disgusting _so I couldn't t hear it. As I looked at Forks I was surprised at not even four thousand people here.

"Its small…but….I guess I'll get use to it.." I whispered as he drove pass the school. "Stay here for a bit…Its only third period." he said and I did what he said. I got out and walked to the school as he called in. I walked into the school in a skirt. Though I _hate_ skirts I wore on as a parting gift and I didn't expect to move again in _one_ day.

"Hello. Are you Anthony?" A women in a green sweater asked. I had nodded and smiled. Asking if I could look around. The women nodded and I walked away.

It was quiet inside the halls, everyone was in class and I didn't expect to even go here. Soon the bell rang and students walked out and I saw a group that I could spot again in a line up. There were three couples and one alone. He had short brown hair and was walking behind the couple in front. The guy in that couple and him could be his twin…. They looked alike.

"Hey! You're Anthony right?" a guy asked me and I turned to him, his black long hair blowing in my face. I nodded and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I slipped out of his hold and walked next to him.

"Well, I'm Alit. You know I'll-it." he said teaching me how to pronounce his name. I nodded and he walked me to the cafeteria..

"Are you hungry?" Alit asked me as he got his lunch. I looked at him and shook my head. "No.. no thank you." I replied smiling. Then biting my lip. Alit nodded and continued getting his food.

Once we sat down I saw his friends sit with us. I felt like a new doll to the guys here at the table.

"Looks like a new _toy _is here." a girl with black hair snapped. I heard one of the guys named… Troy say her name was Amanda. I didn't say a word after it, I had to force my words down my throat. As they argued I saw the group again. And I had to ask.

"Who are they?" I asked, the girl named… Annabel? No, Anastasia. Anastasia looked at me and giggled. "Those are the Cullen's_."_ she said to me and my eyes widened.


	3. Eye

**Hey! Here's chaper three!! hope you like it.**

**Then….**

"_Hey! You're Anthony right?" a guy asked me and I turned to him, his black long hair blowing in my face. I nodded and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I slipped out of his hold and walked next to him._

"_Well, I'm Alit. You know I'll-it." he said teaching me how to pronounce his name. I nodded and he walked me to the cafeteria.._

"_Are you hungry?" Alit asked me as he got his lunch. I looked at him and shook my head. "No.. no thank you." I replied smiling. Then biting my lip. Alit nodded and continued getting his food._

_Once we sat down I saw his friends sit with us. I felt like a new doll to the guys here at the table._

"_Looks like a new toy is here." a girl with black hair snapped. I heard one of the guys named… Troy say her name was Amanda. I didn't say a word after it, I had to force my words down my throat. As they argued I saw the group again. And I had to ask._

"_Who are they?" I asked, the girl named… Annabel? No, Anastasia. Anastasia looked at me and giggled. "Those are the Cullen's." she said to me and my eyes widened._

**Now….**

My mind was processing what Anastasia said and I looked and sighed in relief. They looked nothing like the ones in the picture. But three. I shrugged at that and was lifted up and put on someone's shoulder. When I was up there I saw my brother chuckling and holding me up as I clung to his head; the only thing for me to hold.

"Anna! I see you have some friends?" He questioned as he shoot a bit, scaring me. See I don't do well with heights. Amanda looked at Dustin and I could draw harts fro her eyes and she would feel that. When someone walked to my brother she glared, eyes narrowed and I head a giggle. "Dustin. Is this your sister?" Dustin looked at me and then the girl, who was a brunette.

"Yeah Ann ." He replied to her as he set me down and placed his coat on me, noticing I was shaking. A California girl in Forks? Meh. Not a good mix. But I'll live.

"Hi, I'm Ann." she said hugging me and giggled as I shook in her hold. I hugged back and went to my brother and nuzzled to him. He was warm, and I needed it. I looked at Ann as she followed my lead and held his neck as he wrapped his arms around us.

"Well gotta go kids, she'll see you in a few days." Brother said lifting me up as he held Ann's hand firmly in his.

DaWn LiGhT dAyS oF dEmOnS

Hearing the sound of snoring I looked to my right to see my brother and Ann. I woke up last night with a bruise on my thigh…so I ran in their room, and here I was. Sleeping in their bed with them. Sitting up and looking at the time I saw it was eight in the morning. I looked back at my brother and his girlfriend, they looked peaceful.

_My head…_ I thought as I walked to the bathroom quietly. When I got there I saw that my right eye had green in its iris. My eyes were blue… what is making right turn green? I know it wasn't like that. I seen pictures. I pulled back out of the mirror and sighed. Holding the ends of the sink as I thought.

_Iris' only change when its genetic… or so I heard from gramps and grams….No one in my has green eyes either._

I bit my lip. The things, that were happening to me, were breaking me slowly. As if something was in me trying to kill its host.

A groan was heard and I knew that groan. It was manly so it was my brother.

"Anthony?" he croaked, voice deep with sleep. "In the bathroom." I said softly. I got away from the sink and walked out of the bathroom.

"I have to get to class…" he said and got in to shower. Giggling I walked to change. I had brought nothing warm to forks, so Ann lent me some of her old clothes she saved when Dustin said I moved in with him. I put on over my white tank top a black sweater and jeans and them. When I was satisfied with the way my clothes fit I walked out to cook.

Soon I finished and three plates of blueberry pancakes. Though I wasn't use to eating a hot breakfast, it made me smile. It not only meant that I was home…it made me happy.

Ann walked in thirty minutes after me when I was setting the plates on the table. I looked at her face when my ears caught a gasp.

"You cook breakfast!!" Ann cheered, walked to me and hugged me, Rolling my eyes I smiled. "Who else would?" She giggled at the comment. Though I wasn't joking I let her without hurting her feelings. My mind was still on the fact that something was wrong with me. The same sentence ran though my head.

_What's happening to me?_


	4. The Cullens Part One

**Hey! here's chapter four! its short but I typed it up after I was told to take the snow off my mothers car.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but I do own Anthony and anyone you do not know. **

**Speaking of things like this. Ideas are helpful. They give me many to pick from other then just typing what I think if it comes to me so yeah, i would be happy to try them. (no like I have many Ideas and I hint things)**

**As for the hints I would use a sentence or a few words. so Chapter three has one. =3**

**Others: Thank you for those who have reviewed, =3 I love reading them.**

**Then..**

"_Anthony?" he croaked, voice deep with sleep. "In the bathroom." I said softly. I got away from the sink and walked out of the bathroom._

"_I have to get to class…" he said and got in to shower. Giggling I walked to change. I had brought nothing warm to forks, so Ann lent me some of her old clothes she saved when Dustin said I moved in with him. I put on over my white tank top a black sweater and jeans and them. When I was satisfied with the way my clothes fit I walked out to cook._

_Soon I finished and three plates of blueberry pancakes. Though I wasn't use to eating a hot breakfast, it made me smile. It not only meant that I was home…it made me happy._

_Ann walked in thirty minutes after me when I was setting the plates on the table. I looked at her face when my ears caught a gasp._

"_You cook breakfast!!" Ann cheered, walked to me and hugged me, Rolling my eyes I smiled. "Who else would?" She giggled at the comment. Though I wasn't joking I let her without hurting her feelings. My mind was still on the fact that something was wrong with me. The same sentence ran though my head._

What's happening to me?

**Now..**

"Anthony, get ready…I'm dropping you off at La push." Dustin said as he walked out; Ann eating the breakfast I made. "Ann was going to drop me off near your friends' house.. You know, the Cullen's." I replied, hands folded tightly under my chest. Dustin looked at Ann shocked and as if he was scolding her with his eyes. I watched this until his eyes made it to mine and he glared.

"Why the contacts?" He asked as he pored himself a cup of coffee I made in case one of them drank it. I sighed, not answering.

_This is like the fucking messengers with him not believing me…Ann is going to be my only hope when something happens to him._ I thought bitterly. It was almost Christmas and I knew that he was going to send me to someone's' house for that day. Or invite someone to spent it with us.

Ann finished her breakfast; I saw her motion to follow her to the car. I did so, not wanting to see what my brother would say to me on my now green eye.

"I'm sorry…he's not use to having someone in their teens other then me." Ann sighed as we got into the car. I snapped my head quickly to her. "_How _old _are_ you?" I asked. Ann giggled and smiled at the windshield.

"Nineteen sweetie." she chuckled as she drove to the school where a girl with black spiky hair smiled and ran to the car. "Sister!!" The shorter girl cried in excitement. Ann smiled and got out and hugged her.

"Alice." she giggled as I looked at them. They were sisters? The girl named Alice looked at me and smile. "So _she's_ his sister." she stated and walked to me and kissed my cheek. I flinched at her greeting and looked at her ,shaking slightly. Her flesh was cold. Ann nodded and hugged me.

"I'll miss you so much and I guess I will have my first holiday with you on New Years." she whispered and kissed my cheek like her sister. _Why _are they kissing my cheeks? I nodded as Ann handed me two presents. One larger then the other and the smaller one was able to fit a phone…. They got a cell phone. I smiled softly and kissed her cheek as a thank you; my heart ached that I wasn't going to have my first Christmas with her. In the day I knew her I was attached.

"Well.. Have fun." Ann told me, Alice pulling me to the car as I nodded. I saw my Ipod being handed to me from the man with blond hair. I took it and turned it up high as I picked a song…

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me  
tonight_

_  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals_

_So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're i-_

My name stopped me from singing in my head. I looked at the front to see Alice asking something. I took out my headphones and looked at her as if she had was going to scold me.

"Yes?" I answered and saw a white house with glass as its doors. "We're here." She said and got out. I was biting my lip when I got out. We were passed a forest I think. There were a lot of trees.

Looking around I smiled at the beauty. I never saw anything as beautiful as this.

_Wow this is a big and nice place…_ I let the thought run through my mind as I was lead though the house. there were graduation caps on the wall near me.

"Grad day caps?" I questioned as Alice turned, giggling." Its generations of our family." She answered and walked me to where the tree was.

"Do you want to wait to open your gifts or open them now?" She asked me. I looked at her and smiled softly."Can I open them now?" I asked as girl with long raven hair and milk chocolate skin. Her eyes were golden, bright gold, different then the others. "Hey, Alice... is Embry here?" The girl asked. Alice turned to her and giggled.

"He's running a little late, Paul and him got into a fight." Alice replied to her. I stood there and looked at the two as the one who's name I didnt know turned to me and smiled.

"Hi, I am Melody Cullen, I am guessing you are Anthony Thompson?" Mell asked, showing me her pearly white teeth. I looked at her smiled and i felt my eyes water. Why was the color white burning my eyes? It never had before. Mell saw this and shut her mouth as a large male walked in, his raven hair tied in the back as he walked to Mell. "Hey Mell. Sorry, I got into a fight with Paul." The guy named Embry said, cupping her face softly in his large hands. I looked at them in envy, I wish someone would act like that when they're late with me...I wish that I had someone like Mell and Ann does.

My hair that was held back in by clip had fell in my face, hiding my eyes as I held my tears.

**Yeah as I said its short but I thought it was showing how she felt on her "living" situation right now. Anyways, hoped you liked it.**


	5. Voice

**Chapter five! I hurried and typed it up since it came into my head.**

**Disclaimer: on chapter 4**

**Others: New character reviled new pic added =3**

"Anthony!" Alice called me. It was the two days it Christmas and I had saw my phone. It was a sidekick, that roamed in forks but I wasn't charged for it so that was why I assumed Dustin had got it for me. It had a white shell with my name imprinted on it. With a beautiful heart on it.

"Yes?!" I shouted up the stairs, touching the rail as I looked for her.

'Anna?' I turned to my phone and put it back to my ear. "Ana, I'm still here, Alice just called me to see if I was awake. Shopping for things and she wants to hang out in general." I told her as Alice walked down stairs with a magazine. I giggled as Alice and how she read and walked. It was like those spy girls in 007 movies or something like that.

'Well Alit wants to watch a movie with us and I have nothing to wear-' Alice took my phone. "Where do you live?" I looked at Alice in shock. She did _not_ take my two day old phone.

"Alice." I groaned and went to find someone to help me. As I looked I saw a girl with blond hair in soft curls at the neck of a man with black hair. I stopped in my tracks and turned back, running for Alice.

"Alice….Ana….Seattle is five ours away. We need to get going." I sighed and took my phone back." Ana, might want to get a hair magazine, it might help since you have your _ways_" I smirked at that comment. 'Oh and you wouldn't have ways.' Ana giggled into the phone and hung up.

I smiled at the phone. Ana was my best friend and she was only fourteen. Her birthday was in October. "Ready?" Alice asked me, grabbing her car keys. I turned to her, my eyes burned from the light, I nodded. "Yeah, Ana lives near by." I said and walked out the door to her car.

LiGhT oF tHe MiNd Is My OdD lOoK aLiKe

"And Alit said he was going to school back in La Push." Ana whimpered, her eyes emotionally hurt. "He's my best friend, if we hadn't met, I would most likely be dead, rotting in the ground right now." she cried, her tears hitting my neck. I held her as Alice drove, my mind was fogged, and Alit was leaving to live with his father.

"It's okay, Ana. He'll visit or we can visit him" I reassured her, my eyes closed as my right eye watered, it burned as if I had put a chemical in it that was not meant to be in there. Anna nodded into my neck as Alice asked if we were hungry. Though I was I didn't want my friend to pull herself into a depression, so I said no.

"Okay, we're really close to the mall." Alice said as Ana stopped crying and sat up. "Ana, you feel better?" I asked her, touching her shoulder lightly. The blond haired girl looked at me and nodded, her eyes filled with soar and pain, though I saw a little spark of comfort. I smiled and nodded, a question reached my mind.

"Alice, who was the blond in the house? She had curly hair." I looked at her and she giggled. "The 'blond' is Violet Hale. She's Jasper's and Rose's little sister." Alice replied as she turned to park. I nodded and got out, the wind strong and cold.

"Ana, don't go to far from us. All we need is a group of drunken guys cornering you." I joked, walking next to her as we got into the mall. The mall was big; a total of three floors, the top one was a movie theater. I looked around while Alice and Ana pulled me to stores.

"Anthony, you'll love this store." Ana giggled as she pulled me into Victoria Secrets. I looked at her and rolled my eyes as I was pulled fully into the depths of the store. Ana ran to the Bras and asked what size I was and I sighed and went to find it, not wanting my size in the air. I pulled out one and blushed.

_She to put me in the push up ones……..like that would do anything, I'm not even a B cup._ I thought, my face looking wine colored bra.

"So, do you want that one?" Ana asked me. I looked at her and nodded, holding it in my hand as she got the same one. "Twins!" she cheered, her expression happy. I smiled at her as we both paid. Well Ana paid; I was going to buy for food.

"I wonder where Alice went, I wanted to buy her one too." Ana pouted and a guy looked at her and I bit my lip to hold my laughter when he blushed. "Well I'm sure that Alice has one." I giggled, walking to the food court with her, walking to subway, since she was wanting a sandwich.

After we ate I saw a cold hand coming to my neck, blood on its palm.

**_Anthony.._** I turned and didn't see anyone. As if it wasn't there. I closed my eyes and saw a small warm hand on my shoulder.

"Anthony, time to go." Ana's soft voice spoke to me. Nodding I walked to the parking lot, my neck burning." Anthony, you have a bruise on your neck…it's not a hickey.." She whimpered, was we walked to Alice's car, and was there ten bags in the car? I sat in the back with the bags and Ana in the front as we drove back to forks.

"Anthony, what do you want for Christmas?" Ana asked me. I shrugged, my eyes closing slowly as Alice drove past a McDonalds. As I drifted to sleep the scared yet pained voice came back.

**_Anthony….._**

**Okay Hoped you liked it and again it just popped in my head.**

**Reviews are a lotta love 3**


	6. Cullens Part Two

**So much has happened since yesterday. Some how I hurt my foot and its swollen so im stuck in bed. But luckly (shows laptop) My mom let me use her laptop! Its so nice of her to do that for me with her having to work longer beacuse of the flights being canceled. and note. If someone calls you and asked you if you know what he is doing say i dont want to know, if you dont he will say something that will piss you off. You are warned. Though It only happens when you are working in the airlines. XD**

**Others****: this is not the only chapter posted today as you know there is a special if you have went to my profile and clicked the Alerts, so you will get your present after this chapter.**

**Introductions****: Our lovly Bella Cullen is in this chapter and her picture will be added to the others on the site. (Like i had planned her to NOT be on it. .)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!**

I woke up the next morning in Alice's room, Ana and myself pressed against the others backs, my face against something soft. it was so warm too.

"Anthony." A muscial voice called me, she was near me; i didn't want to open my eyes. "Bella, i need help with the presents before Jake and Nessie get here." I knew that voice, It was Alice.

"Okay Alice." Bella said and tapped Ana and me, her hands covered by white gloves. I looked at her and yawned, still tired."Merry Christmas Bella." I yawned, standing up to see i was dressed in a red dress with a white silk bow in my hair, holding my bangs out of my face, so everyone could see my face. Bella nodded and Ana stood and looked at herself and giggled at the fact of how she looked, she was in a rocker school girl skirt with chains on it and had a shirt that said "Rock Star" on it. I smiled at her cheerfulness no wonder Alit is her friend.

"Merry christmas Anastaisa." I whispered as I went to find my toothbrush to brush my teeth. I walked out of the room and walked to the bathroom in the hall. When I got there the door was shut. Was it like that when Ana and me finished brushing our teeth last night? My brow rose and I knocked softly and waited to see if someone would answer. No one answered within the five minutes I always wait there so I opened the door. When I looked in I saw a guy with black hair, his gold eyes snapped to mine and I dropped my things at the sight.

_Oh my god....._ I felt blood rush to my head and I could bet that I was blushing bright red. The guy had a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair wet, in his face. I shut the door and stood there. I couldn't believe he didn't _tell _me he was in there. I stood there for what seemed like hours until he came out, his eyes on mine. I blushed again and jumped back, he was smirked as he bent down to get my things, handing them to me.

"Here." He said, placing them in my care.

"Thank you" I replied and it was silent.

"Whats your name"

"Anthony"

He chuckled and nodded, running his fingers though his hair. I nodded back and asked his name." Garrnet." He whispered and walked to his room, waving as he did so. I watched him until I realized I had to brush my teeth.

MeRrY cHrIsTmAs In ThE dArK tImE oF tHe VaMpIrEs

I walked downstairs when it hit eight to Ana squealing over something. Smiling at her as I reached her."What's got you so happy?" I asked her as I sat down next to her. Ana giggled and showed me a Camera. It was a cool one too. Ana giggled and said merry Christmas as she took her first picture. I smiled and let her watching her open on her parents had given Alice to put under the tree. I got closer as my friend gasped, it was a photo album. It was black with silver writing of a prayer she told me her real mother once said to her. above that it said "Greenheart" and then her name. "By Anastaisa Gracie Greenheart." I looked at her as she clutched the album to her chest.

"My mother gave this to me." She whispered and thanked her softly. I held her to me as she cried for a bit, she was happy her mother finally sent her something. Her _real_ mother.

I smiled and rubbed her back until she stopped crying. When the tears stopped Ana handed my one from someone I didn't know.

_Emmett?.....who in the world- OH!! ­_I smiled and opened it. It was a sundress. No it was more and then one. A black one and a white one. I looked at the dresses and giggled. When would I need them? Ana giggled and handed my another, Alice shining on the tag. I smiled as I ripped the colored paper off. I gasped at what I saw. It was a phone chain. Pink with Tare Panda on a pink ball. I smiled and held it to my chest.

"Thank you Alice." I said loudly. giggling at what she had given me. This was going to to be a great Christmas, I could already tell. " So are you girls having fun?" Bella asked, sitting down next to me. I nodded and giggled, showing her my gift. Bella smiled, her eyes shining with happiness. I giggled again as Alice and Emmett walked out. Shooting up I hugged Alice first, thanking her and then I heard Emmett clear out his throat.

" Can I get prepared now?" He asked me. I nodded and he walked a little bit backwards and held out his arms, waiting to catch me. I ran to him, jumping up to hold onto his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He was the only guy I talked to in this house without having any ackward feelings. He was what I could consider a father. He sure acted like one when Alice brought us back. He asked where we went and why we took so long and how he was worried. Emmett was a funny guy.

"I see you like my dresses?" He questioned. "Yeah, Their nice." I told him, earning a smile from him. Embry smirked and set me down, pulling me to the tree, where more presents were. I looked at a gift that said from the Cullen's. I smiled and looked at him and opened it, It was a new Ipod touch, I had a nano, so I guess Alice wanted me to have the "new one" The Ipods had stopped producing new models after this one, so it was new to anyone who got one.

"Thank you" I said, turning to see the whole Cullen family, smiling.

This was the best Christmas ever, It wasn't because of what I got. It was the fact that I was with people who I was staring to Think of as family, it was nice.

**Hoped you liked this Christmas chapter!**


	7. Drew's Special Day DL Special

**This is the special I promised and It is short but it is cute, to me of course. And any other Specials are on the Alerts (On profile) So Just look there and you will know when they are. okay, Hope you like it guys.**

I sunk a peak across the corner of the hall as poppa's voice was heard. saying something about my birthday.

"_Relax _the baby will never find out" Momma said as I ran to Emme- Emmy's room. Emmy and Rosie where wrapping somethin' in red colored paper when I wobbled in. "Hi sweetie." Rosie said, lifting me up; kissing my cheeks. I let out a laugh of cheer and of fear that I was next to go in the paper.

"Who's birthday is it?" She asked me, walking me out the room. I giggled a bit, putting her blond hair in my mouth as Nina walking in. "Esme Take the munchkin so we all can finished with the P-r-e-s-e-n-t-s" She spelled something, but I couldn't tell. I can't spell. Nina nodded and walked me to My sister's room. Well she's not really my sister but I think of her as one. Nessie giggled as she talked to her what-cha-ma-call-it.

"Nessie. Can you and Jocob babysit Drew?" Nina asked, my hand clutching her shirt. I was hungry. Nessie walked over to me and took me from Nina. Nina saw my expression of hunger and giggled, going to get momma.

"Drew is so cute....do you know if Drew's a he or a she?" Nessie's what-cha-ma-call-it asked her as I squealed, kicking my feet."Well, I'm one to keep secrets so my lips are sealed" She replied as I nuzzled to her chest, blinking as Nina handed her a bottle.

"Here you are Drew." She said as Nina walked away. Nessie sat sat down and cradled me, holding the bottle to my mouth. I opened it, taking the rubber in and drank, getting sleepy as I did. I blinked tiredly as I finished more then half the bottle." Drew was really hungry.." She murmured as I opened again, letting the rubber go. I yawned, nuzzling as she lifted me up to burp me. I was so tired, I really just wanted to sleep. soon I burped, really just doing it so I could sleep as Nessie giggled.

"I know how you are drew." She said and held me, rocking me in a soothing pattern. I yawned again.

_Go to sleep, Go to sleep._

_Go to sleep dear little Drew._

_Go to sleep, go to sleep._

_It is time for nap time._

_When you wake - up you will see_

_what is you surprise_

_Holly night- it will be_

_when you wake up for Christmas._

**Normal. P.o.v**

Nessie giggled at the little baby as she finished singing. It was midnight, Finally Christmas.

"Happy birthday Drew, and Merry Christmas" She Whispered to the baby. Drew nuzzled closer as she went to lay down, placing Drew next her. Drew nuzzled more as Jake laid behind Nessie, his arms wrapped around her her waist as they bother looked at the pale baby that was in their presents.

"So... Is Drew a boy or a girl?" Jake asked softly. Nessie giggled and turned to him slightly.

"Drew's a-"

**Haha! I don't even know myself. Is it a boy or a girl? who knows! Though you could vote for it. =3 Merry Christmas Everyone Hope you have a great Holiday!**


	8. Demons

**Ahh, Its not my fault, I had started it and I happened to finish it earlier then I had planed and I hope you all like it. =3**

**Disclaimer: Okay Dont own anything BUT the new cullens and other new people. **

_**Then.. On Christmas**_

_"Can I get prepared now?" He asked me. I nodded and he walked a little bit backwards and held out his arms, waiting to catch me. I ran to him, jumping up to hold onto his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He was the only guy I talked to in this house without having any awkward feelings. He was what I could consider a father. He sure acted like one when Alice brought us back. He asked where we went and why we took so long and how he was worried. Emmett was a funny guy._

_"I see you like my dresses?" He questioned. "Yeah, Their nice." I told him, earning a smile from him. Embry smirked and set me down, pulling me to the tree, where more presents were. I looked at a gift that said from the Cullen's. I smiled and looked at him and opened it, It was a new Ipod touch, I had a nano, so I guess Alice wanted me to have the "new one" The Ipods had stopped producing new models after this one, so it was new to anyone who got one._

_"Thank you" I said, turning to see the whole Cullen family, smiling._

_This was the best Christmas ever, It wasn't because of what I got. It was the fact that I was with people who I was staring to Think of as family, it was nice._

_**Now..**_

It was the Friday of the Christmas week, the 29th of December. No only had Alice wanted to take me to go shopping again. Emmett wanted me to pick something for Rose; I never seen her until Christmas. He said her birthday was on New years so he was going to get her something so he asked me. Though, I'm not one to go to when you want to bye something.

I stood in the living room where The few Cullen's stood. Mell with Embry and they said Nessie was in her room, sleeping. Since when did this family _sleep_. I could stay up all night and I can hear a lot of things Normally I wouldn't hear. It was very uncomfortablewith the silents. I looked up and saw Garrnet staring at me. His eyes black as cole as it started to rain.

"Man!" Emmett Whined, I had picked his plea over shopping with Alice. I felt like if I helped it would make him more happy and I would make of some use inside this house."Emmett... wanna go shopping later?" I asked him, hinting to him to say now so we could hurry and get whatever he wanted. He nodded and stood.

"Anthony, wanna drive?" He asked, holding out the keys to me. I gasped and snatched them and ran out to his Jeep. A chuckled came from behind me and Iturned to see Garrnet. "Don't crash the Jeep." He said as he jumped in over the roof of it, Emmett did the same. both standing.

"Okay..." I whispered as I started the engan. I looked around and saw a stick shift and pulled it in reverse as I backed out slowly, my heart pounding. I did not want to mess up Emmett's car. I had to get it right or I would just die. And them standing was not helping.

"Um.... can you two sit please?" I asked looking at them."Or one of you so I can see." Garrnet jumped into the front and Emmett stood like he always did. I sighed and drove out slowly as my phone went off. It stopped ringing after a minute or so and then it rung again, I was trying so hard not to answer the phone, It was against the law to answer the phone while driving and I didnt want to get in trouble so I took the suffer with the ringing. Garrnet chuckled as I looked at the number. It said it was my old house. The number was the exsact. I gasped and grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, My eyes in pain.

"**Anna!**" A voice screeched though my phone into my ear. I screamed and let go of the wheel, I couldn't hear! Garrnet looked at me and said something as I was lifted out of the driver'sand pulled on to Garrnet's as Emmett Took my phone and ripped off the shell and set it aside as he threw phone into the Lake we drove pass. Garrnet held me tightly as I shook from the shock of the voice. It sounded like my sister, but it was as if she wanted me to save her.

"-thony" I looked at Emmett, who was looking at my ear. Garrnet's hand shook as he touched it, I looked at his hand and saw blood. My eyes widened at the sight and I looked away, pressing my face to his chest as he lifted his hand to his face."Garrnet, don't." Emmett snarled and I was looking at him as he held his hand to his face.

"Emmett, get me the first aid kit." He whispered softly as he looked at me, his eyes black. Emmett pushed his knee onto the wheel to keep us straight as he got the kit. When he got it Garrnet took it and moved my hair out of the way as he cleaned my ear, taping a gaze there with medical tape. I whimpered after he was finished and nuzzled closer, he was hard and cold but it wasn't like I was complaining.

"Anthony, is your ear burning?" Emmett asked me, looking at me as I closed my eyes. I nodded, holding my phones shell and looked for the charm. Garrnet held the charm in his fingertips, handing it to me. I took it and held it to my chest.

_Why would someone call from my house, and where did they get my number..?_ I thought, My mind not really focused on the fact my ear was damaged, it was on the fact it had my sister's voice.

"Emmett, its almost time. I want to play.." Garrnet said, holding me tighter to him. Emmett, chuckled and sighed. "Gift later. Game now." He nodded, spinning the car onto the other lane. I gasped at the moment and saw the trees where moving faster then when I was driving. Emmett was speeding. "Emmett!" I shouted as Garrnet wrapped a seat belt around us.

"Shh. Its fine, we're just late for something." Garrnet whispered to me. I struggled a bit and looked at Emmett again. "We are over four hours away!" I wished I never had said that. Emmett smirked and drove off the road. Garrnet was standing and chuckling as we dodged trees. I held onto the seat, really not liking driving. Emmett was laughing his head off as if he was the joker, a sick yet funny smile on his face.

_They are trying to kill me!_I shouted in my head as he hit a bump and the jeep went into the air. I screamed a bit. It was really like a roller coaster but more dangerous. Garrnet laughed as well looking at me as it he was a child. I blushed and smiled a but, he looked kinda like Dustin with that face.

"Em! faster!" He shouted, laughing as he stood me up with him. I was in front of him as my hands held the rail. I gasped as another bump came and this time it flipped the car. "Garrnet, we have living cargo with us!" Emmett said and I looked up a bit to see Garrnet's eyes turn white. The jeep flipped all the way back and we landed with a thump as Emmett stopped the car.

"Wow.." I was all I could say as the two chuckled."Wanna go again?" Garrnet asked me. I nodded and giggled as Emmett started again. By the time we got home Emmett had to run me to Alice's room to change.

"Hurry!" He shouted and I giggled, doing so. I changed into a sweater that could be a shirt but it was in the category, and skinny jeans so I could wear those boots Alice's said I could borrow. Running downstairs I hopped off when there were seven steps left and landed on Garrnet's back. I looked at him and he smirked. "We're almost late so no car." He said running out the car. I looked around and smiled as Emmett ran behind us.

"So Im guessing that you're aliens or something like that." I whispered, lowering my head into his hair. Garrnet smirked and hopped onto a tree, holding onto me tighter as he tree jumped.

"Something like that.. You scare?" I nodded." Of heights, not you."

Garrnet chuckled and jumped onto the ground, not stopping to make sure I was okay. I _was_okay. I was with someone I could trust. Soon we got to a field and there was ten people that looked beat, bruised and bloody. My eyes widened as one looked at me. She was the one who hurt me! Garrnet clutched my legs as she walked to us.

"Brother." She said to him. I gasped softly as a gust of wind hit Garrnet and me. Sliding him to her."Abagael." He growled, his head lowered as my hair hid my face.

"I see you found the girl who will be my new body. Can I have her now?" She asked, raising her hand to us. I screamed as hands came through my hair and covered my eyes. I couldn't see as Garrnet shouted for her to stop. "Why?" She asked as I raised my hand out. I felt warmth pulsate through me as Abagael screamed in pain. The hands were gone and on her now, only white and glowing. The Cullen family had already grabbed their things and were running to us.

"Garrnet, you need to get her out of here. Those are demon vampires, they will not stop until she has her host!" Ann shouted and I ran and hugged her. She _was _a Cullen, Her eyes should have gave it away. Garrnet held my waist and ran. "You are the only one who can stop your twin Garrnet!!" Alice shouted as a screech rippled through the air, causing Garrnet to gasp in pain, stumbling a bit.

"Garrnet, set me down now!" I shouted as I heard Ann's scream. I broke me. My mind fogged even more then it had in the jeep.

_Leave Ann alone! _I shouted in my mind as Violet ran beside Garrnet. "I need to give her powers to fight Abby off Net." She said emotionless as they both stopped. Garrnet nodded and set me down, holding my hand as Violet touched my forehead.

"Its going to take a bit, how close are they Net?" she asked him, her eyes closed. Garrnet looked around. "Not to close... Emmett and Alice are going crazy trying to buy us time." He said. The warmth came back, but this time it dropped into the pit of my being with a painful thump. Gasping I opened my eyes and Violet smiled at me. I looked around and I saw everything different until I saw Garrnet. He was looking back and smiling softly, as if he saw a shiny new toy. Another scream came and it was of Alice.

"Alice!" I shouted and ran to it, not really caring what was happening to me as I ran. I had to help Alice and Ann. Not only that my _brother_was there. Garrnet wasn't to far behind, neither was Violet as we ran and I realized. I was running faster. "Welcome to the vampire world, you have three days until it wares off." Violet said as she jumped up into the air, flipping in mid air, she looked as if she was flouting. Soon she began to fall but she was way ahead of us; back in the field. Garrnet dodged a tree as we got closer. The darkness getting closer as well.

This was it. I was going to fight someone who I now have a fair chance with. Though, I should have guessed they were vampires.

**Okay that was Chapter 7, hoped you liked it. .**


	9. Dream

**Hey! Back from my long week or so without internet….-_- Oh well, Yeah I wonder why I did the last chapter????? O.o oh well here you will find out. And I hope you like it. But Again, Im running out of Ideas since I stop fics when I feel like I don't have any lines of the story that make scene to me.**

**Special thanks to Twilights Pain XD My buddy who edited it and yeah its short but.. Yeah cant say**

**Authors note: I dont have one but I play fusion fall!!!! XD I love cartoons so its fun to me and all. but mostly twilight and the Japanese verson.... love that... alot. =3**

**Anywho.**

_Garrnet!!_I gasped as I shot up and off of my bed. Tangled in the sheets on the cream carpet; the bruise on my leg, it was healing but after that dream…I was sure I needed a psychiatrist. I had dreamt that the Cullens were vampires and emmett and Garrnet were trying to kill me with the jeep. I never thought that I was one to dream of vampires and stuff in that category, I'd always been a song dreamer.

Untangling myself from my sheets I heard something in my room. I turned and looked behind me, but saw nothing.

**Anthony!!!** I gasped and flinched back, looking at my parents faces. I panted hard and bit my lip as I backed up to my door. Their skin was scraped and ripped, and now a sickly gray color. They came to me crippled like, their joints out of place as this happened. I turned around and ran out my door, downstairs, looking for Dustin and Ann.

"Dustin?" Nothing in the kitchen." Ann?"

I looked in the family room and went to the front door and looked for a note, but found none. I gulped and walked to the stairs.

"Dustin this _not_funny!!" I shouted up the stairs as something broke the mirror behind me. I turned around quickly and jumped. When I turned to see, I founf my sisters hair pin. My eyes widened when I saw my sister behind me, her head was turning upside-down. I panted even harder as she reached for me.

I turned, screaming, but when I did she was gone, a child with dull golden eyes and had my personality when I was a child; I followed.

"Hey!" I shouted running after her.

Soon I had lost the girl and I ran around the house looking for her. I saw her turn to the door that lead to the garage and ran the turn and saw the door was opened.

"Kid?…" I stepped to the door and heard a giggle right behind me. I hurried and turned to see her an inch away.

"Bye!" She chirped, pushing me with more greater force then a kid should have. I gasped as fell, arms reaching for the door frame but was pulled back. I screamed as I was dragged down into the cement on the garage floor. Looking at the girl I struggled against the hands holding me and hurting me.

"ANNA!!" Dustin and Ann shouted joined by others. I screamed louder as I saw the one face that would haunt me for the rest of my life. It was my dead nephews face after his father shot him in the face. His right side of his face was a disfigured, once so innocent. My eyes widened again, tears falling as I screamed even louder as the garages floor became a black tar like substance, beginning to stick and burn my skin.

_Dustin!!_ I cried as my face was now in the tar, I had taken my last breath before someone pulled me out. I cried as I heard my brother ask why I was scared. I just nuzzled to him as Ann gasped and cried out.

"Her body is covered in bruises!!" She covered her mouth as she looked, her pale skin somehow even paler. Dustin gasped and held my broken leg as he cried.

"Did you fall?" He asked, holding me tighter. My head was limp; I felt like a rag doll that was just destroyed. I couldn't tell him… I had to keep it to myself. For the information was greatly preposterous -Editors NOTE: Not exactly the best word choice- . Instead, I nodded and nuzzled even closer. I had to keep this one inside. What if they hurt Dustin? It would be my fault. I would have told him, he wouldn't have believed me and this would have become his curse.

"Sis, you have to go to the hospital." He cried, lifting me up and taking me to the car. I was placed in the back seats; laying as the trees went by. My vision disintegrating as I heard Brother.

"Anthony stay awake. Anna!!" My sight blackened


	10. Dawn Light Inn

**_okay! Tenth chapter!! Yeah I know, where was I and why was it taking long for this chapter? I kinda thought of other fics or was reading ones and forgot where I placed this one so yeah... -_- anyways it might be confusing but it is ALL in the same year okay. and this is the last chapter. /cheers/_**

**_Disclaimer: Dont own anything but Anthony and new cullens but....maybe not Alphonse._**

**_Thanks to the people who Reviewed. ^-^ It makes me happy when I read them even when they arent good since we learn from what we did in the past. here we go guys. _**

**_chapter ten!_**

_"Sis, you have to go to the hospital." He cried, lifting me up and taking me to the car. I was placed in the back seats; laying as the trees went by. My vision disincarnating as I heard Brother._

_"Anthony stay awake. Anna!!" My sight blackened_

****

Now…

When I awoken I saw a white room, beeping loud and even near me as I laid there. I wanted to get up, I wanted to move, I wanted to see my brother….. And oddly Garrnet, I only knew him for few days. To my right was a voice. Two voices. One male, the other , Female.

"Anthony, please. Sis, I need you… you're the only family I got. I cant loose you.' That voice, I knew that voice quite well. It was Dustin, he was crying. A cold hand held my softly, stocking my skin with their small thumb. The other voice came to me as well.

"Anthony, come on kid." It was Ann, here voice strong as if she was a parent. Trying to sooth her children as one lays there dying. "You'll be okay" She whispered as They finally realized my eyes were open. The two gasped as they saw this and hugged me softly; careful with my leg and head. Dustin held onto me longer then Ann. His tears hitting my cheeks and eyes, becoming my tears.

"You scared me!" He cried, kissing my hair as I sat there, letting those tears he released mingle with mine.

"Anthony, god don't go near the garage again, please." Dustin begged as he pulled away to look at me. I nodded slowly, My mind slowly processing what he was implying .

"O-okay brother." I whispered, nodding again as The doctor came in. He was Dr. Cullen. I could tell by his eyes.

"Well, Anthony, you'll be in a cast for about two months. You broke it into three pieces. And received a concussion." He said softly, as if I was going to panic. I once again nodded, I was getting sick of nodding.

"She's put on bed rest for a month" he said stronger then he did when he told us what was wrong with me. Dustin nodded and was given my crutches and smiled softly at me as I was lifted up. Gasping, I clung to the now chuckling person. I looked up and saw Garrnet, his eyes bright and pleasant.

"Hey baby." He smirked, kissing my cheek. Me being me, blushed. Garrnet chuckled again and walked me to Dustin's car.

"Sooo, I guess This means you're mine. You just wait Anthony." he whispered as I closed the door, me in the back.

_Oh….my god….._

I was speechless. He said I was _His._ I knew I would fear these next two years with him.****

_Months later- The last day of school..(an: My friend got confused here so thats why I put the notice up there.)_

It was sadly the last day of my junior year. I was going to be a senior next year. The only reason I am a junior now with Anastasia is because we are above our grade level and were considered a Juniors in grades.

"Anthony?" Bella asked, only being near me as a wish from ann. I smiled and looked at her and yawned softly. "Yeah, just tired."

It was over.

Emmett was gone and so were most of the Cullen's but a few. Melody, Garrnet, Alphonse, Jarett, and Haze; seniors.

"Congrats on the graduation" I told her and smiled at her as she fixed her cap and gown. I looked at the other group of her family, the ones graduating fixed their siblings caps and gowns as they talked to the other.

"Congratulations Edward." Garrnet chuckled as he tied his tie. Edward coughed softly, as if he was choked a bit. I had to bite down on my lip hard to keep my laughter in. That is why you know how to put on your own tie on; Garrnet ran away as he was chased around for a while. I watched them and smiled as my phone rang; Dustin on line one.

Answering it I smiled. "Hey Dust, what's up?" I greeted as I was seated near Mell. Mell smiled and kissed my cheek as a greeting. I smiled and nodded to her. "well this summer we'll be in an Inn.. With the Cullen's." he chuckled. I blushed. Three months with the Cullen family mainly Garrnet? Oh god. Not what I needed. Does my brother want me to feel odd… the answer 'Yes'. I nodded and sighed.

"Yeah okay, when do we go?" I asked as the names were called and Mell frowned at me as I continued my conversation. "Right after school ,you get to go shopping with Alice and the rest of the girls." I felt a little of me die.

Shopping. I hated shopping. I only would go with Ana. I asked him if she could go and he sighed. Not wanting to have a fight so he said yes.

When the last name was called I walked to My brothers car. His eyes on mine and so were the white ones of those monstrous things that still followed me. They don't attack much now. They just watch 'Trying to scare me' Ann said as a joke when I told her. I just let it go as reality, I don't know what could happen so I call it my sin or my punishment for something I did in the passed. But I did nothing. As I got in I sighed and Ana got in as well. Giggling about one of the Cullen boys. The one with black hair…. Alphonse. He was one who was an inch shorter then Edward. And sadly, he was every shy around her, like she makes him feel sick of nervousness.

"What's the Inn's name?"

"Dawn Light Inn." He chuckled as we parked and Ana ran out and grabbed me.

"This is going to be a fun summer."

Indeed. This summer is going to be the _best_ summer in my life. I knew something was going to change; me and Ana raced to my room. The change was going to be myself, or someone else. I smiled as we got ready for the trip, as we did I heard my own voice in the air as Ana went to the bathroom.

****

There is something in the Inn. Something that has gotten many of us. Please. Save yourself.

My eyes widened as I dropped my phone. Why would something get me at the Inn, was there something in there that was poisonous?

"Anthony, time to get going!!" I smiled and ran down the stairs and put my bags in there and got in the car. This was going to be fun. I had a feeling. That dire voice of mine was in the car.

****

When you get there, do not go where the darkness lays, for that ties my twizzle thy name. To you, I give this riddle for you to get out of the middle of my circle. The murky water is in those corners that the human eye can not seek. To you, my help.

_Anywho hoped you liked it. im thinking about a sequel but i don't know ^_^; R&R please! _


End file.
